HeavenHell High
by tenzo
Summary: Welcome to Heaven-Hell High. Starring Tyrael, The 3 Evils, Deckard Cain, Izual, Duriel, etc.


DISCLAIMER: Diablo does not belong to me.

Heaven-Hell High

Chapter-1

Shattered Dreams

It was dark evening, well closer to night actually.

The Archangel known as Tyrael the Savior of Men, Tyrael the Hand Of God, Tyrael the Just, Tyrael the whatnot stood, glaring at the red behemoth of a demon known as Diablo. His two brothers, Baal and Mephisto lay behind him on the cold ground of the Cathedral of Evil. Both drew ragged breaths of air from time to time as their battered and bruised bodies burned with pain.

Diablo too was weakened, thanks to Tyrael's godly strength and unmatched skill with his favorite weapon, the Giant Sword Of The Light. The large blade was clutched tightly in the angel's fist, glowing with his angelic power as well as its own magical properties. No demon had ever survived the sword or its master either. The Ancients, after looking into the future, had created the sword just for the hero who would destroy the Three Lords Of Hell. The sword was a mythical weapon; spoken of by warriors and demons alike only the latter with fear.

Tyrael had found the sword as he was meant to, and now he was here with two of the demons already wasted and ready for the final swing. Only one remained, and he too had been subdued and awaited the angel to end his suffering.

For a second or two, the sword glowed so brightly that it seemed that even the raging fires of Hell were pale in comparison. Tyrael's arm hung in the air, then suddenly came swinging down in a wide arc toward's Diablo's thick-scaled neck.

SPLASH!

"Did you enjoy your sleep Mr. Tyrael, hmm?" asked the teacher of the 10th grade.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Cain was not a demon or a heavenly being. He was just a human teacher (he taught about Mankind in general); one of the few appointed to teach at Heaven-Hell High because the all the demons only knew how to eat humans and angels only knew how to convert them. Thus, the principal of HH High had given him the job. It didn't matter that learning about humans was a waste of time because they would eventually die out and be of no consequence, but at the present, there wasn't anybody who wanted Deckard Cain's help wherever they traveled.

Cain wasn't a very likable person. He was a weasel of the first order. He lived off you and ran off when the chips were down . Most of all, he was very patronizing and arrogant. And I mean VERY. This got on a lotta people's nerves. One had almost killed Cain when the old man kept on telling him to "Wait and listen" or always said "You have quite a treasure..." when he saw a Horadric Cube in somebody's hands.

He was supposed to be the last of his order and he made a point of telling that to EVERYONE. What he didn't tell everyone was that he had driven all his fellow mages so nuts that after kicking him out, they went crazy and killed each other.

Nevertheless, Cain was still the last of the Order of the Horadrim, like it or not (many chose the latter) and now he was a teacher at HH High.

Having angels and wild demons under his hand as he so often thought, had made him even prouder and his big head seemed to grow everyday like Pinocchio's nose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyrael sputtered; he wasn't about to slice Diablo (damn that demonic jerk), he was in his seat in the classroom and the most irritating teacher acting like he had won a jackpot was smirking at him.

What else could probably go wrong now?

"Hey ANGEL-boy, it's not good to have wet dreams during class you know," the high school star athlete Diablo taunted.

His equally talented but equally hare-brained brothers Mephisto and Baal laughed raucously.

Just as when Prof. Cain was about to reprimand the demon, Diablo added, "_Especially_ MR. Cain's class."

Cain smiled and reminded himself to give the "darling boy" an A+ on the next exam.

Turning back to Tyrael, he said, "Now just what shall we do with you, Mr. ANGEL? Hmm?"

Tyrael, the pimply-faced, gangly boy popularly known as "ANGEL-boy", "Whitey" or simply "Da Geek" moaned softly and covered his face with his hands and rubbed his head.


End file.
